plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour/Gallery
This is the gallery for Neon Mixtape Tour. Screenshots NMTlocked.png|Neon Mixtape Tour locked NMT unlocked.png|Neon Mixtape Tour unlocked NMT_4.0_World_Icon.png|Neon Mixtape Tour with Difficulty Rating Neon Mixtape Tour.png|Neon Mixtape Tour on the map (transparent) NMT_Level_Select_Part_1.png|The first part of the level select screen NMT_Level_Select_Part_2.png|The second part of the level select screen NMT_Level_Select_Part_3.png|The third part of the level select screen NMT_Level_Select_Part_4.png|The fourth part of the level select screen (Old) NMT_Level_Select_Part_5.png|The fifth part of the level select screen NMT_Level_Select_Part_6.png|The sixth part of the level select screen NMT_Level_Select_Part_7.png|The seventh part of the level select screen NMTSideAPreview.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Side A preview NMT Preview Side B.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Side B preview Imp workers nmt animated.gif|The construction Imps on a keytar showing that Side B is coming soon (animated) NMT_travel_log.png|The background for Travel Log quests in Neon Mixtape Tour Neon Mixtape Tour Plants.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A plantsFacebook post: Our breakfast club is fully vegetarian. Who would you hang with? NMT Side B plants.png|Neon Mixtape Tour - Side B plantsFacebook post: Who is part of your essential load out? Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A zombiesFacebook post: Who is your favorite member of our Moldy Crüe? Punk, Pop, Hip-Hop or Metal? CQMk8NsWEAA7-Ap.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Side B ZombiesFacebook post: Do you like it old school? 3ePHQ8rdibE.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour Side A advertisement HlROwkQtyVA.jpg|Another Neon Mixtape Tour Side A advertisement gQ9SAOlwD_Y.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour Side B is coming soon Update notice.png|An update notification NMT SB is here.jpg|Ad for Neon Mixtape Tour Side B, featuring Arcade Zombie Plants-vs-Zombies-2-1980s.jpeg|Promotional image of Side A Plants-vs-Zombies-2-1980s-Side-B.jpeg|Promotional image of Side B Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|All the Side A plants and Peashooter in the Side A trailer Glitter Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour´s Trailer.jpg|Glitter Zombie in the Side A trailer NMTTrailer MC.png|MC Zom-B in the Side A trailer NMTTrailer Punk.png|Punk Zombie in the Side A trailer Blueboombox.png|A Boombox Zombie in the side B trailer (note that has a blue shirt instead of the normal yellow shirt) Punk form.png|Zomboss' punk form in the Side B trailer 8-Bit form.png|Zomboss' 8-bit form in the Side B trailer Metal form.png|Zomboss' metal form in the Side B trailer Greatesthitsmap.png Greatest-Hits.png|Greatest Hits Blue background in NMT.png|Blue background in Neon Mixtape Tour (glitch) ATLASES WORLDMAP EIGHTIES NONPVR 1536 00 PTX (2).png|Sprites from the world map screen Neon Mixtape Tour Day 25 by PP (part 6).jpeg|An example of gameplay in this world HD neon mixtape tour trophy.png|Neon Mixtape Tour trophy Neon Mixtape Tour Logo.png NeonMixtapeDay.PNG Neon Mixtape Tour Seed Packet.png Neon Mixtape Tour Side B banner.png Neon Mixtape Tour Lawn12.png|Neon Mixtape Tour lawn nmtgarg.png|Level 16 without Gargantuar statue in 5.1 NeonGargStatue.png|Statue indicating Gargantuar level (old) b31393694944c161c7b5d8af801cbc57.gif Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A|Official trailer for Side A Plants vs. Zombies Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A Dev Diary|Dev Diary for Side A Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B|Official trailer for Side B Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Dev Diary|Dev Diary for Side B Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Choose Your Seeds Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Glitter Zombie Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Punk Zombie Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - MC Zom-B Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Hair Metal Gargantuar (Metal) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Arcade Zombie (8-bit) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Boombox Zombie (Ballad) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ References